Recuerdos del ayer
by anni-chan147
Summary: Sasuke nos cuenta el precio que pago por seguir adelante en su venganza. Lo que perdio, lo que gano y lo que sufrio. Un Sasu/femNaru


Naruto, no me pertenece, es de M. kishimoto.

La siguiente historia es invención mía.

La pareja es Sasuke y Naruko (el es mujer)

* * *

Konoha 2 años despues del enfrentamiento contra Pein.

Corria, tenia dos semanas haciendolo sin parar, ya no tenia energias pero algo lo impulsaba a moverse, ella, deseaba tanto verla despues de su encuentro frente a los kages. Le habia prometido que volveria, solo despues de haber acabado totalmente con Akatsuki, no podia darse el lujo de que ellos anduvieran tras la rubia, sabia que si no los acababa en ese momento que eran vulnerables, talvez no lo podrian hacer nunca, y el no se podia dar el lugo de perderla. No cuando tendria planeado casarse con ella, y revivir su clan, y que mejor que ella para ese papel, aquella que amaba y adoraba.

**- Naruko-** susurro antes de recordar como se entero que ella era una chica y no un hombre como todo creido.

Flash-Back.

Estaban escondidos en el bosque, observando de cerca el lugar donde la reunion de los Kages se efectuaria, los miembros de Akatsuki estaban con ellos, solo faltaba que llegaran algunos Kages para que ellos pudiesen atacar, Konoha aun no llegaba y es de ellos que se queria vengar, permanecio en las sombras al igual que todos los demas que lo acompañara.

2 horas despues.

- **Han llegado-** anuncio Sasuke a su equipo, para que se prepararan.

- **Sasuke!!!-** se escucho una voz femenina tras el -** sabia que te encontraria aqui, sabia que te dejarias engañar por ellos.**

**- Adelantense, yo me encargare de esto- **despues de que todos se fueron hablo**- ¿Quien eres?-** pregunto al voltearse.

**- Pense que al menos me reconocerias, pero creo que me he equivocado, o debe ser mi imagen ya no me veo como antes.**

**- Naruto. -**dijo reconociendolo, sus ojos mostraban confusion.

- **Si, solo que mi verdadero nombre es Naruko, Namikase Naruko, como te daras cuenta soy una chica.- dijo sin mas.**

**- Hmp-** y por primera vez en su vida Sasuke solo sonrio.

Naruko quedo sorprendida, el acababa de sonreir, y se habia quedado enbobada, no habia notado como se acercaba, ni como la arrinconaba tras un arbol que estaba tras ella.

- **Aun sigues siendo un Dobe, no, una Dobe ahora, Naruko**- dijo su nombre de tal manera que sintio escalofrios.

- **Ya no soy debil Sasuke, he crecido, he madurado, no soy una rubia tonta como aparento.**

- **Pero aun asi te tengo atrapada.**

- **Si quisiera liberarme de esto, ya lo habria hecho... Es verdad que te has unido a Akatsuki, Sasuke, dime que es mentira-** rogo interiormente.

**- Si, Itachi me engaño todos estos años, Konoha tuvo la culpa de todo.**

**- Sabia que te dejarias engañar por ellos, el tambien lo sabia (refiriendose a Itachi).**

**- Hablas de mi Ototo, ¿hablaste con el?**

- **Si, tuve un encuentro con el antes de que peleasen, no me conto la verdad, ni nada de eso, pero me dio algo, por si algun dia tenia que enfrentarte a ti, es un mensaje de que enrealidad paso. El queria que volvieras a Konoha, conmigo- agrego.**

Este ignoro las ultimas palabras y activo su Sharingan, luego quedo atrapado en una vision donde itachi estaba parado frente a el.

Vision

- **Veo que ella tuvo que recurrir a esto, Akatsuki te engaño, madara te engaño.**

**- Hmp.**

**- Lo tomare como un si, el te ha engañado Sasuke, yo era el doble espia trabajando para Konoha, yo fui el que acepto ese papel, yo fui el que decidi acabar con todos, no queria otra guerra Sasuke, no queria que mi hermanito pasase por lo mismo que yo, no queria que muriese por capricho de nuestros padres. Yo decidi acabar con todos para que tu pudieras seguir viviendo, para que conocieras el placer de la vida, pero elegiste lo contrario, crei que te quedarias con ella, que descubririas su verdadera naturales aun si ella la desconocia. Crei que entenderias mis palabras, "Aferrate a la vida" debiste darte cuenta que ella era tu vida aun si tu mismo lo desconocieras, se la manera en que cambiaste cuando ella entro en tu vida, ella siempre te pernecio, es tuya aunque no lo creas. Ahora el que debe decidir eres tu ototo, sera ella o tu venganza.**

**- Espera Itachi, ¿porque dices que ella es mia?**

**- Es tu prometida Sasuke, cuando el Cuarto Hokage estaba vivo, ya se escuchaban de conspiraciones por parte del Clan Uchiha, creyeron que si los comprometian todo se resolveria, la hija aun no nacida del Yondaime con el recien nacido hijo del lider de los Uchiha, contigo. **

**- Ella es mi prometida, pero el bueno ella, no tiene el signo Uchiha en su hombro como solia usarse en los compromiso.**

**- No, el gengutsu que portaba lo habia ocultado tambien.**

**- ¿porque no se siguio acabo con el compromiso?**

**- no podian darles un jinjuriki a nuestro clan, no cuando ella acababa de perder a toda su familia, no cuando se sabia que el clan habia controlado al Kiuby para que atacara la villa.**

**- Gracias, Itachi.**

Fin de la vision.

- **Lo comprendes ahora Sasuke.**

-** Si -**la beso. -**debemos detener a Akatsuki ahora.**

2 dias despues

La pelea habia sido ardua, el estuvo a punto de morir unas cuantas veces, al igual que ella, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Gaara y el resto se habian alegrado que el volviera al bando correcto. Ahora estaban alojados en una villa cerca a ese lugar, descanzando y recuperando fuerza. Ella estaba con el en la habitacion.

- **Naruko.**

**- Si Sasuke**

**- Sabes que tengo que ir tras ellos, tenemos que acabar con ellos ahora que son vulnerables.**

**- si lo se, yo hire contigo .**

**- No!!!-** hablo firmemente- **tu volveras a Konoha, yo hire cuando haya acabado con todos los Akatsuki.**

**- no Sasuke, que garantia tengo de que volveras, yo no quiero perderte... yo... yo te amo.-** dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro.

**- no te oido.**

**- Claro que lo has hecho, solo quieres que sienta mas verguenza.**

**- Hmp, ¿Casate conmigo?, aqui ahora.**

**- Sasuke estas hablando enserio, yo.. yo.. no quiero sufrir Sasuke.**

**- Te amo-** le dijo muy cerca en el oido abrazandola tiernamente.

1/2 noche ese mismo dia

Se habian alejado de todos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, lo habian hecho, se habian casado, ella vestida de blanco y el de negro, se habia sentido contenta, amada, la soledad habia desaparecido en cuanto habia escuchado "Los declaro marido y mujer".

**- ¿Como te sientes, Sra. Uchiha?**

**- Sasuke.**

El fue acercandose lentamente a ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, la recosto con suavidad, posandose el ensima suya. Ella estaba sonrojada, apenada, se sentia bien estando asi, sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tan pegado con ella.

-** Te quiero, te quiero**- dijo Naruko sonrojada.

El solo la beso en la frente, en los ojos, y la boca por ultimo, el beso comenzo lento, suave, luego se torno apasionado, sus respiraciones se entrecortaron, la temperatura subia, hacia mucho calor, poco a poco se separaron, ella escondio la cara en el pecho de el.

-** No te averguenses, podemos esperar**

**- No, no Sasuke, yo quiero hacer esto contigo.**

**- a que te refieres con esto-** sonrio malisiosamente.

**- no seas malo Sasuke.**

Los besos iniciaron una vez mas, la ropa salio lentamente mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, pronto se dejaron arrastrar por la pasion, llevandolos a amarse una y otra vez a lo largo de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente el partio, esperando poder cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho a su ahora esposa, partio sin mas sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

1 dia despues.

Hospital de Konoha

Habia regresado el dia de ayer, a las 8 de la noche, habia caido rendido en la entrada de la villa, se simtio seguro al llegar, sus fuerzas le abandonaron.

- **Buenos dias, Sasuke-kun, me alegras que hayas despertado.**

**- Sakura, ¿donde esta Naruko?**

**- Estas bien fisicamente Sasuke, solo era agotamiento fisico.**

**- te he preguntado por ella, ¿donde esta ella?**

**- Yo me encargo Sakura, sal por favor.**

**- Si, Tsunade-sama.**

**- Ella no vendra Sasuke, ella murio hace 1 año.**

**- no!!!, me estas engañando. Ella me dijo que me esperaria.**

**- fue hace un año Sasuke, el consejo mando a asesinarla, querian hacerse de algo que ella poseia, ella lo defendio con su vida, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ella ya estaba al borde de la muerte, ni el Kiuby pudo salvarla.**

**- Entonces matare al consejo.**

**- No puedes hacerlo, todos estan muertos, al enterarnos lo que habia sucedido, nos encargamos de eso. ahi algo mas Sasuke, lo que ella protegio con su vida, fue a una niña, a su hija, a tu hija. Ella nos conto lo que habia sucedido 3 meses despues de que te marcharas, cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada, la ha llamado Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha.**

**- ¿donde esta ella?**

**- Los del consejo la escondieron, no habiamos podido dar con ella hasta hace 6 meses cuando el ultimo del consejo cayo. Ella esta bien, ahora mismo esta viviendo conmigo, pero dado que has llegado la tendras tu, asi lo queria Naruko. Antes de morir dijo " Sasuke quedra venjarze, pero no debe hacerlo, se que se sentira solo, pero no debe hacerlo yo estare aqui, con ellos acompañamdolos, ella sera su luz, yo lo se, Mikoto lo ayudara a que no se hunda de nuevo en un pozo oscuro, dile que le amo". Traila Shizune.**

**Shizune entro a la habitacion con una niña de menos 1 año 1/2 , de cabellos rubios y ojos negros como la noche, sin duda era la misma imagen de Naruko, solo sus ojos eran diferentes.**

**- Mira Mikoto-chan tu papa esta aqui.**

**- ¿papi?-** pregunto la pequeña.

**- si.**

Se acerco a la cama y le dio a la niña, ambas salieron de la habitacion silenciosamente, el la vio le recordaba tanto a ella, y por segunda vez en su vida lloro, aferrandose a lo unico que le quedaba en la vida, su pequeña hija, su pequeño recordatorio de la mujer que amo y perdio, por idiota.

_**Recuerdos**_

_**Caminando por la playa voy,**_

_**Escuchando lo que las olas van susurrando a mis oídos,**_

_**Recuerdos.**_

_**Si recuerdos de una vida ya pasada,**_

_**Si una vida donde estabas tu.**_

_**Aquí estas presente a cada paso que doy.**_

_**Un paso: la playa donde nos conocimos.**_

_**Dos pasos: nuestro primer abrazo.**_

_**Tres pasos: la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos.**_

_**Cuatro pasos: el escuchar la palabra novia y esposa**_

_**Salir de tus labios.**_

_**Si, tantos recuerdos que llegan a mi mente,**_

_**Y lo único que pasa es,**_

_**Que me doy cuneta que una lagrima es derramada **_

_**Por mis ojos,**_

_**Una lagrima en recuerdo a tu partida.**_

_**Una lagrima en recuerdo a mi amor fallecido.**_

_**UN RECUERDO A NUESTRO AMOR.**_

Los años pasaron rapidamente, su pequeña resientemente habia cumplido 11 años, el se habia convertido en Hokage, cumpliendo de esa manera el deseo de ella, todos los que fueron sus amigos crecieron, se casaron y tienen hijos, gaara aun lo odia y lo mira con despresio por no haber estado con ella, en Sakura aun oigo resentimiento en su voz, pero le ayudan todo por ella, por que Mikoto no conozca lo que ellos alguna vez hicieron.

_**Este es mi castigo- **__pensó Sasuke__**-la venganza me cobro con lo que mas deseaba y quería, contigo Naruko.**_

_**Nos volveremos a encontrar Naruko, te lo prometo.**_

* * *

Bueno me despido, y gracias a los que lean esta historia dejen o no dejen reviews.

Matta ne.

**_"La vida siempre se cobra su parte del trato, quieramos o no y siempre lo hace con lo que mas apreciamos y cuidamos"._**

Por Anni-chan147


End file.
